Operators of many data communications networks are typically ignorant of the exact topology of the networks. The operators need to know the exact topology in order to properly manage the networks, for example, for the accurate diagnosis and correction of faults.
Network managers that do know the very recent topology of their network do so by one of two methods: an administrative method and an approximate AI (artificial intelligence) method.
Administrative methods require an entirely up to date record of the installation, removal, change in location and connectivity of every network device. Every such change in topology must be logged. These updates are periodically applied to a data base which the network operators use to display or examine the network topology. However, in most such systems the actual topology information made available to the operators is usually that of the previous day or previous days, because of the time lag in entering the updates. This method has the advantage that a network device discovery program need not be run to find out what devices exist in the network. This method has a disadvantage that it is almost impossible to keep the data base from which the topology is derived both free of error and entirely current.
The approximate AI methods use routing/bridging information available in various types of devices, for example, data routers typically contain routing tables. This routing information carries a mixture of direct information about directly connected devices and indirect information. The AI methods attempt to combine the information from all the devices in the network. This method requires that a network device discovery program be run to find out what devices exist in the network, or that such a list of devices be provided to the program. These approximate AI methods require massive amounts of detailed and very accurate knowledge about the internal tables and operations of all data communications devices in the network. These requirements make the AI methods complex, difficult to support and expensive. In addition, devices that do not provide connectivity information, such as ethernet or token ring concentrators must still be configured into the network topology by the administrative method. Consequently the approximaet AI methods have not been adapted into general use.